Long Shadows/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major and minor events that happen in Long Shadows that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Midnight, Thunderstar, Windstar, Shadowstar and Riverstar are gathered on StarClan hunting grounds. *The four cats are angry at Midnight for telling their secrets to Sol. *Midnight claims it was to ready the Clans, and gives no direct explanation. *The four Clan leaders disappear and Rock comes out of a bush, saying the Three must be ready for what is to come. Chapter 1 *Hollyleaf's point of view *Hollyleaf goes on a dawn patrol and runs into ShadowClan. *Hazeltail and Birchfall get into a fight with Snaketail and Scorchpaw after arguing over Sol. *Hollyleaf helps Hazeltail get back to camp. Chapter 2 *Jaypaw's point of view *Jaypaw gives Millie some Catmint and checks Briarkit, who is also sick with a cough. *Leafpool treats the cats who were injured in the fight and tells Jaypaw to take care of the elders while she checks Briarkit and collects Borage. *Mousefur and Jaypaw talk about the Gathering and how betrayed [[StarClan]. Chapter 3 *Lionblaze's point of view *Ashfur is leading a patrol with Lionblaze, Thornclaw & Brightheart. **Lionblazechecks for WindClan and Ashfur tells him to hurry up and they didn't have anything to worry about from WindClan. *Lionblaze thinks he needs more battle training and asks Ashfur if he will train with him, Ashfur is very surprised with this replying with "You're a full warrior now, and one of the best fighters in the Clan. Do you really think you have any more to learn?" But he reluctantly agrees to help. *Lionblaze heads to the training hallow and begins practicing battle moves. **Ashfur appears saying he is doing well. Lionblaze prepares to attack him when Ashfur bowls into him and they begin fighting. *Firestar appears with Whitewing, Icepaw and Birchfall demanding to know why he and Ashfur are fighting. *Firestar tells Lionblaze to join Whitewing's hunting patrol and for Ashfur to come with him. *When they arrive back at camp he notices his brother and sister outside the medicine cat den. Berrynose told Hollyleaf they were fighting and Hollyleaf says not to fight with other warriors. *Lionblaze has a nightmare of where he kills Heatherpaw, when he wakes up Dustpelt complains about all the racket he made. Chapter 4 *Jaypaw and Leafpool see that Briarkit has caught her mother, Millie's cough *They worry it may turn into greencough *Jaypaw and Poppyfrost go to fetch catmint just in case *Poppyfrost discovers that the catmint is squashed into the ground, and Jaypaw thinks WindClan did it *they walk back to camp with a few stems *Millie is found to have Greencough, so she and briarkit are quarentined, and Graystripe shows much concern *Jaypaw wonders where more catmint is Chapter 5 *Jaypaw goes to the Moonpool, while Leafpool nurses Millie and Briarkit *Littlecloud isn't present because Sol convinced ShadowClan StarClan was powerless, and Littlecloud was banned from the Moonpool *Jaypaw dreams and meets Rock and Midnight, and Midnight confesses she told Sol everything. *Runningnose and Raggedstar meet Jaypaw and ask him for help *Jaypaw leaves the Moonpool and thinks about how to lie to ShadowClan so they'll believe again *Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are told of Jaypaw's dream, and they want to help *Jaypaw feels a little afraid of Hollyleaf because of her obsession of the Warrior Code. Chapter 6 *Hollyleaf's perspective. *Hollyleaf wakes up to Thornclaw coughing. *Berrynose and Spiderleg complain, but go back to bed when Brightheart snaps at them. *Brightheart leaves to fetch something from leafpool. *Hollyleaf tries to go back to sleep, but is caught up in her mind. *Hollyleaf worries too much and goes outside where Sandstorm comforts her. *Graystripe goes into the nursery to check on his Mille. *Hollyleaf goes out on a patrol and they find Tawnypelt and her kits. *Tawnypelt asks to come and live in Thunderclan and after complaints from Ashfur, they bring her and her kits to their camp. *Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flamepaw search for dry prey when they get to the camp and scatter the prey all around. *They are yelled at and Icepaw and Foxpaw fight over who has to give Mousefur the wet prey. *Hollyleaf hears of how bad it is in Shadowclan and remarks that the four look starved. *She feels sympathy for them and hatred for Sol. Chapter 7 *Lionblaze's view. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting. *Berrynose and Spiderleg complain about more outsiders. *Lionblaze tells Berrynose that he would be in a twoleg house if Firestar didn't take him in. *Berrynose responds that it was "different". *Firestar begins talking. *Tawnypelt's kits keep interrupting that they are apprentices and not kits. *Cats argue with Firestar. *He ignores them and lets the cats join, closing the meeting by telling his Clan that they need patrols. *Lionblaze goes hunting. *He fights with Hollyleaf about Sol. *Lionblaze goes back to camp and finds Jaypaw trying to get Mousefur to eat tansy. *After much arguing, she eats them and Lionblaze tells Jaypaw that they should let the three apprentices join. *Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze all talk about the sign. *They all decide on a place to do it and the chapter ends with all of the six going into ShadowClan territory. Chapter 8 *Hollyleaf's point of view. *They all make it to the marshy place with out being spotted. *Jaypaw comes up with an idea for the sign. *He asks if the trees can be tipped over and is very enthusiastic when they can. *Hollyleaf yells at him to tell her and he says that they will make it look like the forest is falling. *They make a plan for an apprentice to go back to ShadowClan and get Littlecloud and Blackfoot to come to the marshy place. *The three apprentices argue and Tigerpaw is sent out with Lionblaze watching. Chapter 9 *Lionblaze's point of view. *Tigerpaw successfuly gets Littlecloud and Blackfoot to come. *Before they get there, a warrior Toadfoot comes. *They hold him down and wait for Blackfoot and Littlecloud. *When they get to the clearing, they push the trees and they fall while Tigerpaw hides. *Jaypaw pretends to be from StarClan, but Blackfoot wants to see him. *Jaypaw keeps talking, but it starts to fail. *They are about to be found out when Runningnose and Raggedstar come forward and tell him to believe in StarClan. *Littlecloud and Blackfoot leave after promising to. *Lionblaze makes Toadfoot swear not to tell. *He swears and they all go home. Chapter 10 *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Littlecloud comes to the Thunderclan camp and says that they have kicked out Sol and have decided to return to the warrior code. *He also says that Dawnpaw, Flamepaw and Tigerpaw joined back. *Tawnypelt is astonished and says that she will come back, but Littlecloud "..better not be lying..". *Littlecloud vows that a medicine cat never lies and he takes Tawnypelt back with him. *There is a lot of talking after they go and Hollyleaf leaves. *She goes hunting and soon meets Sol. *The start to talk, which turns into arguing. *Sol gets angry and says to Hollyleaf "Are you sure you have the Three?" *Hollyleaf is bewildered and sends him off. *Before Sol leaves, he says, "You need me, Hollyleaf." *Dustpelt starts coughing and Hollyleaf finds out that many cats in ThunderClan are ill. *The chapter ends with Hollyleaf telling StarClan that she is ready for her powers. Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 *Hollyleaf's point of view *Ashfur is murdered Chapter 27 Chapter 28